remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Milky Way Galaxy
The Milky Way Galaxy is the galaxy in which Earth's Solar System exists in. Most series take place in this Galaxy and is the current Galaxy Ben's Team, Lyoko Warriors and Yugi's Team live in. The nearest Galaxy to the Milky Way is the Andromeda Galaxy. Appearance As shown from various sources, the Milky Way is a spiral Galaxy with Earth located on the Orion-Cygnus Arm. The reason the Galaxy is named Milky Way is because of the observation shown from the Hubble space telescope as described to look like a Flowing Milky River. Though a large portion of it has been discovered, several areas still remain uncharted. It is separated into several quadrants and sectors, the Gamma Quadrant being the one most explored, housing Capital Planet and the headquarters of the Galactic Alliance. In contrast, the Evil Emperor Zurg's base of operations is situated in the Zeta Quadrant and is for the most part unexplored besides by his forces. It is once mentioned in "The Torque Armada" that there are at least fifty sectors. The term "quadrant" suggests that the galaxy is split into four segments; however, since they don't seem to exclusively follow the Greek alphabet for categorization, there are probably more than four. Life in the Galaxy As revealed by Azmuth, there are over 1 million (1,000,910 species to be exact) known sentient species living in this Galaxy including Humans, Osmosians, the Neosapiens, Pyronites and many more. Notable Inhabitants *J.T. Marsh *Nara Burns *Maggie Weston *Rita Torres *Kaz Takagi *Alec DeLeon *Wolf Bronski *Marsala *Yugi Muto *Joey Wheeler *Tristan Taylor *Téa Gardner *Ryo Bakura *Duke Devlin *Serenity Wheeler *Jeremie Belpois *Aelita Schaeffer *Odd Della Robbia *Ulrich Stern *Yumi Ishiyama *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ship *Julie Yamamoto *Vilgax *Azmuth Notable Planets *Earth *Mobius *Chaos *Gaea *Cybertron *Pyros *Vilgaxia *Galvan Prime Quadrants and Sectors Quadrants *Beta Quadrant *Gamma Quadrant *Delta Quadrant *Zeta Quadrant *'Omega Quadrant' Torque did a series of robberies on cargo freighters here. There is also a wormhole located here for people to travel to places such as Tradeworld quickly, though after the wormhole closes it takes time for the next one to come. *Outback Quadrant Sectors *'Kavhopi Sector' Mentioned in "The Beasts of Karn". This was where Booster had been taken captive and hunted by a band of three hunters at an abandoned, unnamed space station. Star Systems *Kataran Nebula *'Pelegar System' Mentioned in "The Planet Destroyer". This is where Zurg kept his Planet Destroyer, with which he transported Tradeworld and Tangea to another dimension, causing everyone to think that they had been destroyed. Planets and Moons *'Balzat 4' Mentioned in "Good Ol' Buzz". Apparently, Buzz had recently bought a condo there, but it promised a future infestation of salt rats that "hide in the trees and bite hard". *Bathyos *Beta Bayou *Binipinardia *Canis Lunis *Capital Planet *Carniworld *Flamar *Gargantia *Iceworld *Jo-Ad *Karn *Mahambas VI *'Olur 5' In "Millennial Bugs", Zurg used this planet to hatch the Millennial Bugs in one of his schemes to take over Capital Planet. *PC-7 *Planet of the LGMs *Planet X *Planet Z *Porcelon *Raenok *Rexon V *Roswell *Rhizome *San de Soleil *Sentilla VI *'Seeta 2' Mentioned in "Millennial Bugs". A creature called the fuzzy trill, now extinct, used to be from this planet. It was a furry, tree-dwelling, leaf-eater. *Sitka VII *Shragarak *Tangea *Tradeworld *Verdentia Asteroid Belts *Hampton's Ring *Orion Beltway *Tanker Alley Space Stations :Main category: Space Stations *Cosmo's Cosmic Diner *North Polaris *Star Command *Luma 9 Category:Galaxies